Seventeens day out!
by Cj4Dj
Summary: Just a little sweet piece on Marron and her Uncle. Seventeen has to take her to an amusements park


****

Seventeen's Day Out!

Authors Notes; This is a humorous and sort of a warm One shotter about Seventeen and Marron. Eighteen thinks that he should spend some more time with his niece so she sends him and Marron to an amusement park. Seventeen is in for a busy crazy day!

****

Disclaimer; Dun own DBZ and its locations and characters.

" Be a good girl today Marron", Eighteen said helping her seven year old daughter into her jacket.

"Yes!", Marron said cheerful, turning around to face a somewhat uncomfortable Seventeen, she smiled slightly; " We are having fun!", she said cheerful.

" Eighteen, do I really have too", Seventeen said softly. He didn't feel like going to some kind of amusement park with the kid. He didn't know what to do to entertain her at all.

" Yes you do!", Eighteen scowled slightly at her twin, " You really need to spend some more time with her, so she will get to know you better", She finished.

She gave Marron a big hug, " See you in a little while sweety", she said smiling.

" Okay!" , Marron said. She grabbed Seventeen's hand, " Come lets go! I wanna go in the roller coaster with you Uncle!" 

Seventeen flinched hearing her call him Uncle. Darn his sister! Why'd she had to have a kid in the first place?!

" Do you think they will be allright?", Krillin said watching Seventeen's car till it was out of sight.

" Marron will be fine, Seventeen on the other hand........", Eighteen chuckled. Krillin grinned slightly. 

Marron squealed excitedly , cheerfully walking next to Seventeen who was not so delighted to be where he was.

" Come on!", Marron yelled pulling him with her. She stood in line for the roller coaster.

" I don't think you can ride that", Seventeen began but he was cut of by Marron.

" I can! You are with me so its okay!", She said frowning slightly. Seventeen couldn't help but think that she looked alot like her mother when she did that. 

He let out a small sigh. He had never been to an amusements park before so he didn't know what to think of it.

" Lets go Uncle!", Marron said smiling brightly as she took a seat in one of the seats of the wagon. Seventeen sat beside her.

He gulped nervously, noticing the security straps that closed him in the seat.

" I am a bit scared!", Marron admitted, " You too?" 

Seventeen smiled boldly, " Of course not!" 

" Wow you are really brave then Uncle!" , Marron said.

" Don't call me Uncle", Seventeen muttered. Marron looked at him questionably but she didn't have the time to ask him what he meant because the roller coaster began to move.

She catched her breath when the wagon climbed up higher. Seventeen looked around in surprise. This wasn't scary at all, the thing was as slow as it could be! He didn't know why Marron was scared of this. 

He found out just seconds later, when the wagon dropped forwards and gained much speed.

Suddenly he began to scream.

When they stepped out Marron kept looking at him in amazement.

" Wow you were screaming very hard!", she said grinning amused.

" You scared?", she asked.

"What! No of course not!", Seventeen protested. His knees were wobbly.

" You was scared!", Marron teased him, she ran away.

" Hey come back! Your mother will kill me if i lose you!", Seventeen said hastily running after her.

" Wow she is quick!", he said. he could barely keep up with her, everyone seemed to walk in his path.

" Marron!", he yelled looking around in panic.

" Come on scaredy cat!", he heard a small voice beside him. He looked down and saw Marron stand beside him. She took his hand.

" Wanna go in the haunted house with me?", she said smiling.

" I'm not a scaredy cat!", Seventeen said frowning.

" Don't do that, you look like Mama", Marron said amused. She grinned remembering her Uncles screams on the coaster. She couldn't help but chuckle by the thought of him screaming like that in the haunted house. She had been in there for many times so she wasn't scared by it anymore.

" Okay then you are going to the haunted house with me!", Marron said pulling on his arm.

Seventeen followed her worriedly, he didn't like the sound of haunted house very much.

The building they stood infront was big and gray, the windows were black. Seventeen gulped nervously.

They stepped into the front door. It slammed shut behind them, now they we're shielded in darkness.

" Scary huh?", Marron whispered holding his hand very tightly.

Seventeen swallowed, " Nah its not scary", he said.

Marron grinned softly to her self. She knew better though.

" Well come on! we dont want to stay here forever, so we better start walking", she said matter of factly.

Seventeen followed the small girl, trying to see some of his surroundings but it was useless. It was just to dark.

" Marron don't do that!", he said all of a sudden

" Do what?", Marron asked clueless.

" Dont tickle my sides!", Seventeen warned.

" But im not doing that!", Marron said 

" Oh no then who is? Its just you and me here", Seventeen said matter of factly.

" No its not! There are ghosts here!" 

" Sure, ghosts don't exist!', the minute he said that a flash of lighting lighted the hallway infront of them. 

Seventeen stared infront of him, eyes bulging in his skull.

" A............a Ghost!!!!!!!!!", he yelled all of a sudden running away.

Marron laughed her head off, running after him.

" Scaredy cat!", she sang teasingly.

" Its not funny! It was a ghost!", Seventeen protested standing still to catch his breath.

" Um you might want to stand over here by me", Marron started.

" Why?", Seventeen said then he felt something on his back, it was slimy and heavy. He heard a malicious whisper near his ear. 

He froze, standing perfectly still.

Then he totally freaked out.

" Kyaaaaaaah get it off! Get it off!", he screamed panicked. he began to run around like crazy..

" Where is the darned exit!", he yelled running around followed by a laughing Marron

He listened to the haunted noises that seemed to come from all around him.

" Marron where is the exit!", he yelled.

" Right over there", Marron said pointing to a glow in the dark door.

" Lets go, I've had enough of this!", Seventeen said calming down. he ran towards the door and opened it.  
" Why have you awoken me from my slumber? I smell fresh blood!", came a soft slick voice. Next thing he saw was a vampire rising from his coffin with a bloody mouth, his sharp teeth we're clearly visible.

" Whaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!", Seventeen yelled shutting the door hastily 

He laid a hand on his chest, he could feel his heart racing.

" Woops wrong door", Marron laughed

" Why you I oughtta!", Seventeen said running after her.

" You can't catch me!", Marron teased running away.

" Brat!", Seventeen hissed angrily. Eighteen could say what she wanted to say but this was the last time he would do something with the kid!

" Marron! get back here!", he said. suddenly he felt like he was all alone.

" Marron?", he screamed. 

"Great now i have lost her too!", he muttered to himself. He walked around not knowing where he was going.

" Boooooo!", came a cheerful voice as he felt something jumping on his back.

" Marron!!!!!!", Seventeen yelled frightened.

" Hya!", Marron said letting go of him. She felt sorry for him and decided that he'd had enough scares for now

" Come on lets go, I'm hungry!", she said taking his hand. She led them to the exit.

Seventeen was relieved that he was outside now. He looked down on Marron who had a grin plastered on her face.

" Not funny!", he hissed angrily.

Marron jumped, " Sorry!", she said hastily.

Seventeen frowned, " Lets get something to eat now first", he said.

" Okay" , Marron muttered.

Seventeen looked on in amazement as Marron ate her third chocolate ice cream.  
" Aren't you full?", he asked in disbelieve.

" Nah, i wove sjoco wicecweam!", Marron said with a stuffed mouth.

They had been around the whole amusement park and Marron had lots of fun. Seventeen on the other hand still was a bit shaky of the haunted house adventure earlier.

Marron wiped her mouth, letting out a content sigh.

" I have much fun!", she said smiling." You too?" 

Seventeen gave a slight nod.

" I'm really sorry about the Haunted house! Are you still angry with me?", Marron asked softly. She had felt it all day, he wasn't to happy about all that happened in the haunted house and now she felt guilty for scaring him so much.

Seventeen didn't answer, just thinking about it brought a light frown on his face.

" I guess you are", Marron whispered ashamed seeing the slight frown.

Seventeen noticed her soft way of speaking and felt bad about it. He couldn't be mad at her whole day. But still.......she had pulled some crazy pranks on him! Then he got an idea.

" I have to use the toilet, are you ready to go?", he said

Marron nodded standing up and following him.

" You wait right here okay, I'll be right back", Seventeen said disappearing inside the building.

Marron sat down on a large rock and let out a sigh. She was really having fun with her Uncle. He was really nice and it made her feel even more bad for teasing him so much.

She stood up and stretched. He was taking long in there!

" Hey what are you still doing here little girl?", came a friendly voice from behind her.

Marron turned around to face the stranger that was talking to her.

" Your Uncle came out ten minutes ago! He called for you to follow him", the man said.

" What!", Marron said in disbelieve. Had she been so in thoughts that she hadn't heard him?

" Oh no", she muttered running away. The amusement park was huge and very busy, so you could loose eachother easily in the big crowd.

Marron looked around her, maybe she could see her Uncles light blue jacket. But it was hopeless, she didn't see him anywhere.

" Uncle?", she called out panicked. She felt tears burn behind her eyes. This was great! now she had lost him! She began to run around, panicked and scared.

What if he already was outside the park? or maybe he was already home! No he would notice it if she wasn't there right?

Marron let out a shaky sigh. She sat down on a rock near the fountain.

" Please still be here!", she whispered panicked to herself. She gazed around her, looking at the people that we're passing her by. No sign of her Uncle, nowhere.

" He forgot about me!?", she muttered feeling really scared now.

" Oh i should've paid attention so i could see him coming out of the toilets!", she groaned softly. She wiped her eyes.

" No don't go crying!", she said bitterly. Standing up she began to walk around the park again. But it was useless, she couldn't find him anywhere.

She sat down on the rock near the toilets again and buried her head in her arms.

" Its all my fault. I shouldn't scare him in the haunted house!, Now he is mad and don't want to see me ever again!" , she sobbed softly.

" I don't think that's entirely true", came a soft voice behind her. She felt someone lay a hand on her back.

She turned around, eyes misting with tears.

" Uncle!", she said happily jumping in his arms and hugging him tightly.

Seventeen was surprised by this. She sniffled looking at him.

" I'm sorry! i really am, I'll never scare you again i promise, just don't leave without me!", she said

" I wasn't going to, i don't want your mom to kill me just yet!", Seventeen said putting her back on the ground.

" Where were you?", Marron said wiping her eyes.

" I was near you! Hehe you we're scared weren't you? There that's my revenge!" 

Marron looked at him in disbelieve, " You we're with me the whole time?", She gasped.

" Yep, we're you scared?", Seventeen grinned.

Marron nodded slightly, " That's just so mean of you!", she frowned then she began to laugh, " But you scared me so now we are even!"

Seventeen smiled slightly. He had to admit to himself that he had felt a little guilty for scaring her that much, but seeing her laugh through her tears made him feel relieved. He sat down next to her on the rock.

" Why can't I call you Uncle?", Marron asked suddenly, looking at him with questionable eyes.

Seventeen gave her a surprised stare.

" I heard you mutter it in the coaster", Marron said hastily

Seventeen gulped slightly, he never expected for her to hear that.

" I like you and we are family......" Marron said softly.

Seventeen let out a small sigh.

He didn't know what to say.

Marron just looked at him questionable, waiting for an answer.

He observed her for a moment. Her large black eyes stared at him, waiting for an reply. She really took after both her parents. Her blond hair was tied up in pigtails leaving some short strands falling down her face.

He also recognized some of Eighteens temper and facial expressions in her.

He let out a soft sigh, " I don't know why i said that Marron, this is just new to me and all", he started.

" I hadn't seen your mother in a while and was quite surprised when i saw her happily married and with you on her arm that day when we met again." he finished.

" Oh i see, its strange for you huh?", Marron said matter of factly, smiling slightly she turned to face him again, " I was scared of you first", She admitted.

" Maybe you are scared of me too", she laughed.

Seventeen was taken aback by the cleverness in her statement.

" Maybe I am", he joked, " But know what?" 

" What?", Marron asked curious.

" You can call me Uncle anytime you want", Seventeen said helping her up her feet.

" Really?", Marron said;" thanks.....Uncle!", She grinned taking his hand.

" Shall we go home now?", Seventeen said.

"Yes", Marron said looking around at all the people that we're having fun. But she knew that they didn't had as much as she'd had today.

" Wow look at that huge dog plushy!", Marron exclaimed excitedly.

Seventeen grinned as he followed her to the shooting boot.

" Too bad I'm not allowed to shoot! Or else i would have won it!", she said boldly towards the man that stood behind the fence.

"I'll try", Seventeen said. He aimed and shot three times, all of them connected with the target.

" Wow!", Marron whispered softly as the man handled her the dog plush.

" Here you go lil lady!", he said smiling friendly.

" Oh thank you so much Uncle!", Marron said hugging the plush tight. The she grabbed his hand and walked with him to the car.

" Ah looks who's finally made it home!", Krillin grinned as Marron and Seventeen walked into the kitchen.

" Hi daddy! Look what Uncle shot for me!", She said with a happy smile holding up the plush dog.

" Nice one Marron!", Krillin said.

" Where is Eighteen?", Seventeen wondered.

" Shopping, she should be home soon", Krillin said, " Feel free to stay and wait for her to return" 

" No i really need to go home now", Seventeen said turning around.

" Uncle!?", Marron said putting her plush on the couch. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Seventeen smiled as he picked her up.

" Lets promise that we are not scared of eachother anymore okay?", Marron whispered so her father wouldn't hear what she said. She felt like it was a secret between her and her Uncle.

" Promise", Seventeen said also whispering.

" Come back soon!", Marron said hugging his neck then she let go so he could put her down on the floor.

" I will", he said. he turned around and walked out of the house. 

" Leaving this soon?", came a calm voice. Seventeen looked up to meet his sisters eyes.

" Oh hey there Eighteen, i heard you've been shopping." 

" Yes, so how was your day?, Did Marron gave you much trouble?" 

Seventeen thought for a moment.

" No not at all, Eighteen you've got a special little girl to be proud of", he said with a slight smile. Then he levitated up in the air and flew away.

" Trust me I know brother", Eighteen said softly to herself.

" Hey there, are you asleep?" 

" No mommy!", Marron yawned sitting up in her bed.

Eighteen said beside her.

" You had fun?", she asked rustling her daughters hair.

Marron leaned against her, holding her new plush tight.

" Uh huh! Lookie, Uncle won this for me!", she said cheerful.

" Nice", Eighteen commented.

" Yes i scared him in the haunted house! You could hear him scream all the way in Tokyo City! Atleast it seemed like that. He didn't like it so much though that i scared him so much", Marron said softly, " But he scared me later so now we are even!", she grinned.

" He did?", Eighteen said curious

Marron nodded letting out a yawn.

" Mommy will you read me a bedtime story?", she muttered sleepy.

" Sure", Eighteen said grabbing a book from the bed stand.

Marron snuggled closer to her mother as she listened to her soothing voice. Minutes later she fell asleep. Her dreams we're filled with Uncle and amusements parks............

****

End! Hehe heheh i liked it, it was humorous but still touchy and warm at the same time. I Dunno why but i like to portray Seventeen as a nice person. I feel that if Eighteen could change, why shouldn't he too be able too? I read a lot of good fics with Seventeen being evil and violent seeing Eighteen happy with a family of her own. I dont know why but i just dont like him that way. I figured that he has to have a soft side to him and that he and Marron could share this unique bond but maybe im just going crazy here..........

Enough of my babbles, thanks for reading this!

Jen^^

Review?

Please, i'd love you for it ~^"

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

****


End file.
